Alpha's Legend
by TrinityDEV
Summary: Just when their 15th birthdays finally arrive on the day of the Alpha's Carnival,Leo,Sam,and Fiona meet face to face with the mysterious organization taking Pokemon,wild or captured,and disappear along with the hypnotized-like Pokemon.Catch the trio adventuring through the vast region of Islo and defeating the hi-tech terrors in this fanfiction!
1. Marauders' Assault

**Alpha's Legend**

**Chapter 1: Marauders' Assault**

"...Before time had even begun,there was nothing of the Earth nor other planets...The God of Alpha,Arceus,came to this universe,and created the planets with its great power...Knowing how disaster would surely strike the planet it had put its heart into most while creating it,Earth,it left three traces of its powers in the planet;Destruction,Creation,and the balance of the two;Preservation...Having depleted its energy and left with a crave to rest,the Alpha God fell into a deep sleep,leaving the traces of its powers to take form into the three Guardians protecting the world...And take form we did,forming into the three Guardians,and left to reside in the destined region that would need us most;Islo..."

"Argh!This book,even with my typical standards,must be the worst book I've ever read!" Leonard Rivers fumed in frustration. "Seriously,shut up already!I'm trying to read [Regions of the Vast World] here!See,here's Azelon just near to the west of Western Islo,and here's Hawthorne north of it!" Samuel Cypress,the regular irritating bookworm replied impatiently. "...Books,books,and more books.I should be Isaac Newton should I ever finish one of this thick wad of useless papers," Felicia Hues snorted with had brought(technically,dragged)the two book-hating teenagers off to the local Furash Library to get packed up with information for their big adventures ahead of them.

_ Ever since they were children of young ages,the three,Leonard(Leo),Samuel(Sam),and Felicia(Fiona),had wanted to travel around the vast lush and beautifully peaceful lands of the Islo region,a region dwelling on the far South-Eastern part of the Pokemon world,each with different ,the adventurous one,wanted to travel around the region to look for ,the friendly one,had wanted to find and make friends with the Pokemon in Fiona,the savage and proud one,wanted to be the next Champion of the region,to which was laughed off by the other now,all three still living happily(most of it)in Furash Village of Eastern Islo,were teenagers of age 15,and were ready to make their wishes come with three goals and three of them,Sam had challenged to other two to see if anyone among the three could fulfill all three goals the Fiona had of course immediately taken on the dare,and fun Leo,who did not wanted to be the spoilsport and was too,welcoming the idea,agreed to it._

_ With that,the three had headed off to visit the local Pokemon Professor,Professor Harold Pine last weekend,better known as Prof. Pine,to get their official starter Pokemon,although their self Pokemon were not counted as those had been given to them by their Professor,grumpy with their abrupt disruption of his sleep in the middle of the night had angrily recognized the pranksters Leo and Sam and immediately suspected them to be responsible for a stink bomb which had nearly bent his nose with its nausea-inducing stench at his Lab's front door,and agreed to meet them with the Pokemon the following Monday 9am ,the three were killing time and preparing for their trip with the last few remaining minutes with the local library,filled with shelves and shelves of books,which,if placed in even a mosquito-infested swamp,wouldn't prevent Sam from making it his new all,he was that engrossed with books._

"Hey,it's 9 o' clock already!I'm so happy I could fly," Fiona said with her unenthusiastic monotone the other two knew so well. "To Gale Waterfalls where I would plunge in and drown myself,"she added his eyes at her,Sam shut the thick book he was reading reluctantly and stood up to place it back into it's 's eyes drifted to the sky outside the translucent glass windows,and saw that it was probably going to rain soon with all that ominous gray clouds swirling together. "Hey guys,better hurry if we wanna get to Pine's place in 's going to downpour anytime soon,and you know how thick the vegetation to his lab is,"Leo commented with a frown. "Eh,don't the vegetation is going to be anything as thick as your brain,I wouldn't really mind about that,"Fiona pointed out loftily. "Don't worry,Leo.I know a secret shortcut to Dewlight Clearing that I discovered a week ago," Sam put in while tidying up the books he was placing back on the shelves. "A secret shortcut?And you never told me?"Leo said following a yawning Sam out of the library. "Oh gosh,that's so sad,my heart is going to break into fragments of nothing in moments,"Fiona said with a typical weeping tone that a dramatic girl in a movie would probably use,while following the two boys out. "Yes,and when that happens,I'll stuff the fragment down your throat so you don't have to weep anymore,"Leo teased her. "Shut up." Fiona's hard and cold tone scowled.

* * *

"Help!"

"...Hey did you guys hear anyone shouting for help just now?"Sam said as he trudged through the wild grass and passed by a wild Tickneo napping on a nearby branch. "Shouting for help?Maybe not now,but a bit more persistence and I might be making you do that,"Fiona smirked."I'm talking for real here,sugar believe me,don't you,Leo?" Sam asked the curious boy watching his Thesauri playing with a wild Wombark,which promptly scared the cowardly Pokemon away with its fierce growl."Uh,sure,of course I do..." Leo replied,still observing the surroundings. "...You aren't even listening,are you?"And it didn't take a genius to figure that ,the Flearswi Leo was watching suddenly flew off with a nearby herd of Flearswi and Flalsco,almost knocking the trio to the ground if it weren't for their awareness of the surroundings.

"Help!Anyone,help me!" Professor Pine cried as he panted running down the deep slope to Dewlight Clearing,where he flustered in his pockets for his keys to open his lab doors. "Stop him!Marauder Squad,move out and surround him!We have to get the Pokemon in his bag!" A shadow in a thick tree,hidden by the foliage,commanded the orange-headed teenagers catching up to the poor ,was definitely a sport the Professor fancied!He finally found his keys and being in a rash mood,accidentally dropped it on his ,he was surrounded with nowhere to go,now that one of the orange-heads had gotten hold of the keys to his lab.A jacketed orange-head,although with a different hairstyle and clad in different styled jackets and clothes,who seemed to be one of the more superiors of the squad stood up and stared coldly and menacingly at the young Professor,who had tripped on a tree root and sprawled on the and with nowhere to go,Professor Pine had nothing to do but was trapped.

* * *

**Hello,and this is a storyline fanfiction of my Pokemon game,Pokemon Trinity.I'm new here,and this is my first fanfic,so um...Nice to meetcha? .D. I'm bad at speeches. x0 And yes this is a fan-made game so I'm having totally new Pokemon and it seems Professor Pine has gotten himself wound up with a Marauder Squad which wants to steal the three Pokemon from ,the wonders of being a Pokemon Professor... XD So what happens next?Will Leo,Sam,and Fiona manage to save the Professor?Who are the mysterious squad and why do they want the Pokemon?And how did I did on this chapter?And do you want some Nachos? xD I have plenty.**


	2. Dinscale,Strychub,or Atclank?

Alpha's Legend

Chapter 2: Dinscale,Strychub,or Atclank?

"Yo!What's going on over there?"Sam shouted at the teenagers in front.

The orange haired punks turned over with a menacing look in their eyes.

"You just had to ask,didn't you?"Fiona rolled her eyes,sighing deeply. "You kids!Stay outta this and take a hint!"The seemingly leader of the group snarled. "Wild goose's been caught,Professor guy!Give us the Starter Pokemon!"He turned back to the Professor trying to pick up the Pokeballs sprawled on the soft green grass.

"Hey Harold!What's the commotion?"

Everyone looked up,even the Professor. "Nera!I-" The Professor was cut short of his sentence as he was roughly pushed back down if the process of standing up to greet his assistant by the leader of the group.

"Stay back and give us the Pokemon if you know what's good for y- ARGH!"

The leader's jacket was sliced open with a forceful Wild Charge from Nera's Zephrass."Mind your manners,mister." The ametrine dyed haired lady narrowed her eyes. "If you know what's good for _you_."

The man glared at her and sneered out,"Oh,so it's a fight you want,eh,lady?Then it's a fight you got!Go,Macropal!"He whipped out a console-like device and clicking on a few buttons,a wild Macropal nearby suddenly charged toward Nera's Zephrass,using the Take Down move.

With his attention directed to the assistant,the Professor threw the satchel containing the three Starter Pokemon towards Leo,who caught it promptly,and selected a Pokeball,throwing it towards the other two took a Pokeball each too and too threw it onto the ground,joining each of their other had chose Strychub,the Grass type,Sam had gotten Dinscale,the Fire type,and Fiona(scowling that Leo had chose a Pokemon with an advantage against hers)had gotten Atclank,the Water type. "Time to join the fight!C'mon guys!"

Within moments,the group of seven orange heads were being drastically beaten by the other the first orange punk was beaten,the console he was holding suddenly exploded,and he disappeared into a series of blue aura squares.A second followed,then a a fourth,fifth,and a sixth. "Zephrass,use Counter!" The Macropal fell to the ground,fainted. "Heh,we won!Now tell us,who are you,and why were you chasing Harold's Pokemon?"Nera turned her attention back to the leader after she cheered. "...A Techno Marauders' Photon knows better than to give out information about his team,"The leader gave a sly smirk and disappeared into purple aura squares like his teammates,and another explosion erupted in the trees,and a watch-like machinery dropped down."Wha- there's someone in the trees!I'll get him!"Sam said,but before he could react,the shadow grinned,as if mocking him,and threw a Smoke Bomb down,and jumped from tree to tree away.

When the smoke cleared out,the five stood replaying what had just happened in their minds."What did he mean by 'Techno Marauders'..?And where have I seen that console before..?" Sam said with a confused expression as he looked up at the nearby trees to check if the shadow in the trees was still hanging around,and gave up after a short while. "And what's a 'Photon'?" Leo added in with an alike face."Haven't you seen the newspaper?See,they're the Headlines of 'The Daily Cybers"!" Nera exclaimed,pulling out a crumpled up newspaper from her belt-sack.

"TECHNO MARAUDERS ON THE ATTACK",the Headlines read in huge printed letters. "Yesterday during the early morning of the day around 8 am,a group of orange-headed teenagers,male and female,were caught controlling several trainers' Pokemon with a console-like device and "disappearing into thin air with the Pokemon" in the Sootmill neighborhood of Focal Islo,and called themselves the "Nats and Bans of the Techno Marauders",and the more elite ones named themselves as the "Photon and Boson",also from the same Fire type Gym Leader,Stella,of Sootmill Plaza has decided to take action and visit the local Pokemon Professor Harold Pine of Eastern Islo in the Dewlight Forest restricts later,"Sam read out at a speed where almost nobody could make out the words. "Uh..okay,so Stella's visiting me later...So I...better get my things and get ready for Stella..?" Professor Pine broke the awkward silence with about the only thing he had managed to hear in the quick reading.

"Hellloooo!Anybody here?!"A high pitched voice called out,then grumbling slightly. "Argh,so many Bug types out here!And it's so damp and hot and stuffy here,my make up's smudging all over my face like a clown!" "And talking about vain and stylish Gym Leaders,here comes Stella..." Nera chuckled softly. "Better not let her hear that..." Leo joked in a good-humored tone. "I heard that!" Stella came out from a thick clump of bushes with a huge Rachinid perched on her hair(which she didn't know of course XD). "Hello Professor...and kids!Say Professor,why did you have to live in Eastern Islo?I hate the Eastern part of Islo...So much Bug types and so hot..." The girl rambled on,still not noticing the enormous spider in her hairdo. "Er...yeah...Great..hairstyle?" Sam stuttered,trying his best not to laugh out loud at the humorous Felicia looked slightly amused,compared to her usual emotionless slowly looked up wincing,expecting the worst,and...

"AAAAHHHHHH!RACHINIDDDD!"


	3. Eve of the Alpha's Carnival

**Alpha's Legend**

**Chapter 3: Eve of the Alpha's Carnival**

* * *

"Seriously...the rain hasn't stopped yet?... _*Yawn*_ What're we going to do t'day?Just lounge around the village..?"

It was the next day Professor and Stella had been discussing about the mysterious Techno Marauders for hours the previous day,while Nera had returned to her home in Gypstroll City with her Flalsco's _Fly_,and had given Leo,Sam,and Fiona a lift back to Furash downpour had then started just as Leo had decided to play a prank on a unsuspecting gullible nearby resident,with a sudden clap of thunder,much to the dismay of the two pranksters(and the happiness of Fiona).

Now,even after one day,the rain was still going strong and showed no sign of Leo and Sam were bored to _death_,since the Library was closed for the preparations for the upcoming events,and the trio's parents would definitely not let them play in the forest ruins in the rain,even with their mackintosh and umbrellas Moms of the three had left the village to visit the Violeau Shopping Mall in Sootmill to buy preparations for the next day,the Alpha's Carnival.

_The Alpha's Carnival was a festival of joy to celebrate the day the Alpha God,Arceus,had defeated and banished the Deity of Destruction with the help of the Deities of Creation and Preservation,and light and justice had been restored to the lush wonderful island of Islo,and the 500 year-long war between Pokemon and mankind had finally been soothed and put the occasion,the people would sing and celebrate the God,and trainers would get a chance to win a unique and special prize presented to him or her by the Champion,Rai,himself,if he or she won the Alpha's Omega,a tournament held at the Omega Canyon,north of Sootmill,where the Elite 4 and the Champion ,he canyon would be closed to trainers unless they had the eight Emblems of the region,which were obtained when one defeated a Gym Leader,but on the Alpha's Carnival,it was open to public,and even non-trainers were allowed to see and cheer the trainers._

"Say,the Professor forgot to take his Pokemon 't we-" "Return it?Nah!It was our Starter Pokemon anyway,so we were bound to have it in the end,right?"Leo interrupted Sam's question. "Genius' gotta point there." Fiona commented,taking her eyes away from a few Flearswi pecking at the bread she had thrown out to of Leo's house's shaded lawn to feed them. "So...what should we do now?"Sam said,reaching for the bookcase to get a book to read. "Hey!Since we all have two Pokemon each and we're gonna be Pokemon trainers...Let's battle!"Leo suggested energetically. "Great idea!Count me out."Fiona replied in her deadpan monotone,still staring at the Flearswi outside.

"C'mon!Leave sour puss out if she wants to 'll just battle on our own!"Sam said,receiving a glare from the teenage seconds,the battle was had a Squirade at Lv 11 and a Dinscale at Lv 10,while Leo had a Thesauri at Lv 12 and a Strychub at Lv sent out their partner Pokemon first(partner,NOT starter),and prepared to battle.

"Squirade!Use Thunderbolt!" Sam commanded and sparks of yellow electricity bolted from the small squirrel at the flying dragon,which swiftly dodged the move with ease. "Our turn again!Sauri(Thesauri's nickname)!Dragon Rage!" Soon,the purple-violet flames of the dragon had knocked out the small defenseless squirrel,and Sam sent out a crimson scaled lizard."Dinscale!Ancient Power!"A furry of rocks billowed onto the dragon,knocking it out as sent out Strychub,a furry green cub.

The battle was now in Sam's favor,with Leo at a disadvantage."Dinscale!Ember!" A small flicker of flames strew itself at the cub,crying out in pain as the fire burned its paws."Strychub,Sleep Powder!"Leo shouted the one of three moves the Starter Pokemon only peacefully and oblivious to any commands its master gave it,the sleeping Dinscale was attacked repeatedly by Pound and Vine Whip,and when it finally awokeit was slapped in the face by a final Vine Whip,knocking it had won the battle.

"Hey,you won!Wonder if you're stronger than Fiona too in battling...So Fiona...Wanna battle with the champ?Or are you just surrendering in a forfeit like a wimp?"Sam taunted the girl who was now watching a Wombark fighting with a Vombatae on the bridge. "I'll do that."She said calmly."Okay,since she's a small unwitty kitten who has no guts,no nerves,and no pride,we'll leave the sour puss alone,okay,Le-" "SHUT UP!GO,WALLOPAL!"Fiona snarled,sending out the jumping and energetic was too much even for Fiona to was occasional to see her lash her emotions out at anyone,since she was mostly only calm and sarcastic.

" ,Leo,let me heal your Pokemon,"said Sam,giving the Thesauri a Max Revive and the Strychub a Super Potion from his backpack on a chair nearby,before tending to his own Pokemon. "BRING IT ON,MIDGET!"Fiona war-cried as she glared at the boy standing opposite to her.

* * *

**Hey again!Looks like Sam's got onto Fiona's nerves real good!You're probably gonna see her in a temper throughout the series. xP Also,in case you're wondering,yes,Dinscale does know Ancient Power already when received just like Strychub knows Sleep chapter's gonna be the Techno Marauders' third appearance as they turn up in the Alpha's Carnival!**


End file.
